Whispers of the Past
by SkeletonTree
Summary: Crack Fanfiction - Set 100 years after present Bleach. GrimmjowxOC, HisagixOC. More inside..
1. Prologue

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in this story apart from Inoue Hanae and Kyoko. :**

**Uhm. This story is really about the future, its just some crack fan fiction that doesn't follow traditional bleach theories but nevermind. Enjoy the read.**

**Pairings: UraxKyoko, GrimmxHanae**

* * *

One Hundred Years Later..

The Kurosaki Clinic stood in shadow that evening as the crescent moon shone behind it, casting the building into a fronted darkness. The streets of the large Japanese town were quiet at this hour, where everyone slept, ignorant of the truth around them.

Eventhough the town had been the main attraction and fighting ground for a powerful war that had raged 100 years previous, the walls and buildings still stood tall and proud. Some rebuilt from what could only be explained as 'an earthquake' on the 6 o'clock news. Nevertheless, the Kurosaki Clinic remained in healthy business, now run by Karin's grandchildren.

The 13th Captain raised his head wearily as he stood above his old town. He chose to plant himself down on the flat roof of his ancient home and heaving a sigh, he looked across at the blinking lights of the city.

After a few moments, his companion arrived, light footsteps could be heard behind him as the fellow Shinigami joined him on the roof.

"Oi, Ichigo." Called Rukia as she approached the orange haired man.

Ichigo barely turned his head as the short woman came beside him, he could see through the corner of his eye her dark flicked bob. He inwardly smirked at how after all this time, she never changed her hairdo once.

"Yo, Rukia. It's a quiet night eh?" Rukia nodded briefly in response an awe-filled smiled etching on her mouth as she looked over the beautiful scenery. "It's good that we should have peace at last."

"Ahhh, Indeed Kurosaki-kun.. But for how long?"

Ichigo turned to the sound of the familiar, drawling voice. The silver-haired man had propped himself against the roof exit wall, hands stuffed into his pockets where he looked up at Ichigo and gave him a grin.

"Urahara-san!" Exclaimed Rukia in suprise. "We thought you had left for Soul Society a long time ago."

Urahara gave a dismissive chuckle and got up, making his way towards the taller man. He looked up, now feeling rather old as he only remember Ichigo as a scrawny teenage boy. He planted a hand to pat Ichigo's broad shoulder and smiled.

"My my, you grew up didn't you?"

Ichigo frowned slightly at this comment, his usual moody rebellion had never left him. Urahara chuckled again and took a look at the view.

"Urahara-san?" Rukia spoke up after a moment.

"Mm?"

"What do you mean.. for how long?" Rukia glanced nervously at Ichigo, knowing that whatever Urahara had to say, it probably would not be good.

Urahara smiled to himself for a moment, unaffected by the anguish around him.

"The War that has raged for years, is about to rage again." He said simply.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged dark glances. The foreboding of Urahara's words made the hair on Rukia's neck stand on end. Ichigo gripped his white Captain's robe in an attempt to channel some frustration. After all the fighting and watching his friends die around him, it was all about to start again.

Urhara turned to them both with a smile, the kind of smile that irritated Ichigo. He scowled and Urahara brushed past them both as he headed back to the exit.

"Better be careful, Kurosaki-kun. This war is more powerful than you could ever imagine. "

With those last chilling words, Urahara disappeared from the roof, leaving Rukia and Ichigo to ponder the dangers ahead. The Dark-haired woman looked up at her companion.

"Ichigo.."

He gave no reply except a simple nod, his gaze set back upon the crescent-shape of the moon as it glowed over his precious home.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter two. Yadda Yadda... Idontownbleaach. O.o'**

Enjoy.

_My feet calmly pressed against the cold, almost glowing white floor. My skin tingling from its feel. A crawling sensation moved down my wrists and hands, finally dripping from my fingertips. My eyes tore themselves from the straight ahead view and down to investigate the strange feeling. Blood trickled down my arm from the piercing wound in my shoulder that I had received shortly before. My mind was still in Rage mode, the familiar numbness of the pure instinct to kill. The flash of yellow and a slash of blood on the floor spun in my mind. My mouth etched into a smile and I realised that I was happy. As if a weight had come off my shoulders. In the same instant I felt my world crash around me, fear, pain and guilt ripped through my body, freezing my stomach and paralysing my senses. The heartbreaking realisation that he had kissed her, touched her, moved with her. I swallowed as the feeling gripped me. _

Hanae work with start, panting as a cold sweat crawled over her skin. She sat there for a few moments as her heaving breaths slowed. The dream washed over her mind as whispers of conversations and familiar faces that she had never seen before blended with conscious state. The girl swallowed and ran a hand over sweat soaked forehead before climbing out of her bed. The glow of the city lights seeped through the gap in the curtains and the rattle of the rain could be heard on the pavement outside.

Flicking the light-switch to the kitchen on, Hanae's bare feet padded across the cold tiled flooring to the fridge. Investigating the bleak display of remaining food made the girl sigh and she shut the fridge again. Grabbing a glass from the draining board, she decided that water would do.

_"I'll never leave you.."_

At the same time, the Commander-General stalked in his office. The sun sent rays of warm brightness through the open window, as his Vice-Captain entered the room, the Commander stopped in his pace.

"Well?"

"It is as we feared, Commander-sama, the Arrancar have returned to Las Noches and are now half-way to rebuilding the lost fortress." The Vice spoke clearly, though there was clearly dread in his tone.

The Commander-General moved his eyes to the window for a moment of consideration. His eyes squinted as he watched the cloudless sky, wondering how the enemy had reoccurred again, and why there were rebuilding something in which many of them hated. Understanding that had not said anything in reply, the older man turned back, making a disgruntled sound.

"Bring in the Captains." Came the short answer.

His Vice-Captain nodded and left the room once again.

_The tower has fallen.._

Grimmjow stuffed his hands into his pockets defiantly as Ulquiorra went on in his low, droning voice. The remaining Lorde Espada sat around there rebuilt table as a collective. United once again after being banished by the Commander-General to another time dimension. Aizen Sosuke had been defeated and now, Las Noches was under the rule of the remaining Vaste Lorde, Numbers four to ten. Ulquiorra, as the highest ranking Espada adopted a Leader-like status, paused in his instructions as Nnoitra waved his hand in the air.

"What if we're wrong eh? We're still vulnerable without all the Vaste Lorde, it's us against the whole of Soul Society."

Ulquiorra shifted his green optics to the tall Arrancar who had his usual grin that dripped with arrogance. "If you truly believe that we are wrong then you may leave, Nnoitra."

The fifth Espada raised an eyebrow, as if a silent challenge to his adopted leader. Ulquiorra went on:

"I will go to the real world and retrieve them myself."

"Oh no you don't." The 6th stood up to meet the cold gaze of the other. "_I'm _coming with you."

Szayel snorted a chuckle, "Aww, are you going to protect him, Grimmjow?"

Szayel's superfical manner irritated Grimmjow to no end and the Arrancar ground his teeth to his drooling words.

"I'm going with him because I want to see for myself IF she's really back you dumb fuck!" Szayel seemed unphased by Grimmjow's angered outburst and waved his hand dismissively. Grimmjow set a growl from the back of his throat and turned, storming out of the meeting hall, muttering about irritating bugs.

"So, when do we do we begin?" Nnoitra asked.

"Immediately."

_Sometimes, love does not conquer all._


	3. Chapter 2 Humid

The bathroom was damp and humid from the showers hot steam, still simmering in the air. The small cubed room was dark due to poor lighting and an ugly decor of rose pink polished the walls. Kyoko held onto the side of the sink as her head bowed weakly over the shallow sink. The heavy beat of the music from the next room vibrated around her and through her senses causing her to trigger back to reality.

She had had another vision again, like before. She was in a room of blinding light, she head her named echoed in a horrified scream and then then a heartbreaking pain and jolted through her. Her head was spinning as if she had just experienced some highly dangerous ride at a theme park. Kyoko reached for the towel to her left and brought it up to her face, dabbing the cold water that dripped from her forehead and the tip of her nose before raising her eyes to the mirror to look upon her wrecked reflection. The young woman heaved a drawn-out sigh and moodily left the bathroom.

**"Why can't you just accept that I'm in love with you?!"**

The sixth Espada stalked the corridor, hands stuffed into his pockets causing his shoulders to rock as he walked. He was such a rebel. Grimmjow fused his teeth together, dragging them against each other in an irritated way. His usual manner, Grimmjow was not one for doing anything except, sulking, scowling, laughing manically and being generally angry. It had worsened in the past hundred years that had past. Ever since She had gone..

No, he would not think of that today, instead he would keep his mind on the mission he had been assigned. Finally, a job worth doing.

Grimmjow rounded a corner into the main meeting hall, the tall arched pillars held the heavy doors ajar as he swaggered in casually and glanced around with a bored look on his face. Nnoitra sat at the head of the table. His thin staff rested against the table beside him as his eyes reached Grimmjow's. The men had a profound hatred for one another and it was displayed openly as Nnoitra sneered.

"Well, well. If it isn't _Grimmjow_." He droned, mockingly. Grimmjow's narrowed his eyes at this undertoned insult.

"What do you want, Noitra?"

"I want nothing from you. I'm here because I was summoned by our elected leader." Grimmjow noted the tone of sarcasm and smirked.

"Being wiped isn't your thing isn't it Noi?" The 5th sent him a poisonous glare

"Aren't you suposed to be fucking off somewhere?" He snapped.

Grimmjow loved to wind people up, Nnoitra in particular, he was too easy. The Espada waved his words off casually and turned as a thin shadow overcast the entrance to the hall. Ulquorra looked on, boredly.

"Grimmjow, I told you to leave two hours ago."

The blue-haired man snarled at him, because of course, he too hated being told what to do, especially by Ulquorra.

"Alright, alright, I was just leavin'!" Grimmjow shot a glare at Nnoitra who was smirking triumphantly in his chair before turning and marching out of the hall.

**"AIKO..!"**

Hanae frowned as she finally caught sight of her sister pelting down the street towards her. It was cold, the breeze had a sour bite to it as she rubbed her bare arms for warmth. Eventhough she was stood outside of the club, the heavy beat of the bass could be heard clearly and everytime the side exit swung open, there was a eletronic tune to accompany it. Kyoko panted as she stopped, nearly running into the redhead.

"I'm.. sorry.. I'm late.." She gasped, rather out of breath. "I couldn't find my.. shoes."

Hanae rolled her eyes and turned to the slightly ajar door. "I was starting to get worried." Without waiting for an answer, Hanae opened the door and entered the darkness of the club.

Working their way through the crowd, the atmosphere was hot and sticky, people's bodies grinding against each other to the beat of the music. Pushing her way through the crowd of unfamiliar and dawnting people, the woman found her way to the bar and the only source of seeable light. Hanae glanced at her sister as she leant forward to see the selection of soft drinks bottled up in the fridges.

"What do you want?" She asked loudly, trying to speak above the music. Ky' shrugged and Hanae took this as 'the usual'. Ryu, a blonde haired barman approached them from the otherside of the bar with a friendly smile.

"The usual, girls?" and Hanae nodded, the twins had been here so often that the barstaff knew exactly what drink to offer them because they had the same everytime. Non-alcoholic of course, they had decided that having weird dreams was enough to put them off anything that would make them worse, this included alcohol. Placing their drinks on the counter, Hanae passed Ryu the correct change and the girls took their glasses, turning to look upon the rest of the club. Eventhough it was only around 11pm, it was fairly busy and there was something in the atomsphere that made Ky feel uncomfortable. She motioned to her sister to head further into the crowd.

The man sat at the very end of the bar, perched on a barstool to which he noted was most uncomfortable. Bringing the glass of saké to his lips, the man's eyes followed the twins from their place at the bar and into the crowd. He had a better eyesight than most, his eyes fixated on Kyoko's dark head of hair as she weaved in and out of the dancing people. The rim of his hat shadowed his already dark optics and in the dark corner he sat, the shadows of other people concealed him from even being looked at. Kisuke Urahara's lips perked into a small smile as he finally found his targets.

**"This is the only way to survive now.."**

Sorry it took so long . I've been super busy. Also, I'm sorry if it's a slow start. I like to keep the mystery for alittle while longer. Next chapter more will be revealed though.

Please review! x


	4. Meeting and Taking

Yes, it's been awhile! But I'm updating another chapter! Hurray!

* * *

As if being hit in the chest with a bolder, Grimmjow stopped in his tracks. Ulquorria glanced at him, observing his cool exterior dropping away to reveal the true soul underneath. The 4th Esada had not seen this in Grimmjow in a long time. He rose an apathetic brow.

"Are you going to stand there and gawp?" he snapped, without a hint of compassion. Grimmjow's expression returned to that of his usual scowl.

"Tch'." He sunk back into the unaware crowd. Ulquorria stayed where he was on the upper level of this dank, grotesque club. He would only observe, as promised.

Kyoko glanced down at the bottom of her empty glass, the sticky remians of cherry flavoured pop gathered in the grooves of the glass. She glanced up to speak to her sister. In the second that she blinked, Kyoko saw and unsaw the green and white stripes so familiar in her dreams. Her chest wrenched as she froze, catching herself offgaurd. Hanae glanced at her with a sudden look of alarm.

"Ky?!" She felt the vague sensation of Hanae's hand as she grabbed her shoulder before he mind went black and she fell back.

"Look! I don't know who you are, or what you want but stay away from my sister!"

Kyoko came around sowly, unwilling or unable to her open her eyes just yet, she could only here Hanae's angry tone above her.

"I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you think." Another voice replied.

Kyoko, intrigued by the voice felt an odd sense of comfort within it, as if she had heard it before. At this, her eyes flickered open slowly, the glaring light of the streetlamp shone above her; she squinted.

Hanae glanced down at her worriedly. Kyoko frowned back at her and attempted to sit up, only managing to prop up onto her elbows. She blinked a few times, to rid herself of the fuzziness before she glanced around at the man who had previously spoken. His mouth etched into a grin.

"Hello." He said, his voice sounded shaken, she frowned.

"Hi..?"

The man moved from his crouched position to stand. He was fairly tall, his eyes shadowed by the hat he wore. The same hat in fact that had triggered her to fall in the first place. Kyoko sat up quickly.

"Who are you?!" She snapped suddenly.

He cocked his head.

"It'll come to you eventually."

She frowned at his vague response. Hanae lit up a cigarette in frustration.

"Enough with the games, mister. My sister fainted suddenly and _you _came out of nowhere and whisked her out here! Now what the hell do you want?"

Urahara rose a brow at the older twin. Defiant and angry as ever. He chuckled softly, adjusting his hat.

"She seemed to be having some trouble. Aren't you glad that I saved her?"

"Psh!" Hanae snorted. "I could have managed."

Urahara sighed gently, his cane tapping the pavement. "Well, alright fine. I'll leave then." He turned, bringing the cane up onto his shoulder casually as he made his exit towards the end of the back alley. Hanae knelt beside her sister.

"You alright?"

Kyoko didn't seem to register this, her eyes were fixed on the stranger in awe.

"W..What's your name then?" She said finally, getting to her feet to face him.

He paused in his stride and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Urahara Kisuke. You can find me at Urahara Shop." He continued on his way.

"Urahara.. Kisuke."

**"Please.. don't let me fall. I'm terrified!" **

Hanae frowned, her hand struck on her hip. "Are you sure you're going to be okay getting home alone?"

Kyoko gave her a plain look "I'm not twelve anymore, Hanae, I can manage. You go back, alright?"

Hanae glanced back at the club. She didn't really want to leave her sister alone, but she didn't want to go home either.

"Alright. Be careful." She said shortly.

Kyoko gave her a grateful smile and headed down the dully lit street, hands stuffed into her pockets. Hanae watched her for a moment before turning back to the side door of the club.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's dangerous to walk around at night by yourself?"

She paused, a cold sweat gathered along her spine. She had heard that voice before.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't speak to strangers?" She replied quietly, her voice stuck in her throat.

"Hn." Footsteps came towards her and she forced herself to turn to face the figure. The man gazed down at her, angrily. His shocking blue hair highlighted by the streetlamp behind him. Hanae squinted at his taller form. His eyes coming into focus. She found herself gasp and glanced away.

"What do you want?" She asked, with all the firmness she could muster.

"What do you think I want?" Came the icey reply. His arm outstretched at her side, planting his palm against the cold wall beside her head. She swallowed, startled.

"Leave me alone." She croaked, attempting to push past him, but he did not budge.

"Well now, I can't really do that." He said, a grin etching his lips.

Another cold sweat washed over her.

"Grimmjow."

Hanae and the Espada turned suddenly, Ulquorria, dark and expressionless, stepped out into the light, staring blankly at the scene.

"Stop toying with her."

The Sexta scowled, he glanced down at the trembling blonde and pushed back from the wall. After a moment, he grabbed her by the bicep gruffly and pulled her along.

Hanae pealed his fingers away from her arm and backed up.

"Fuck you! I don't know who you are but I'm not going anywhere with you!" She exclaimed in a mild panic, the door was a few metres away now but she could still make it.

"Don't even think about it." Grimmjow read her.

Hanae tried anyway, her hand reached out for the door handle but it was beaten there by Grimmjow's. He glared at her, sneering.

"It's useless, Princess" He spat. "You're coming with us."

"No--!" She began, but a cold feeling pressed at her neck and her sight went dark as she collapsed forward into the Espada's arms. Grimmjow sighed heavily, and picked up the woman, hauling her over a muscular shoulder. Ulquorria rose a brow.

"That was easier than expected." He said, turning his back, he raised a hand; the signal. The portal unfolded in front of him, and he glanced back. "Try to be careful with her."

Grimmjow frowned at him. "You think I'd hurt her?"

Ulquorria gave him no reply, and stepped into the portal between worlds. "Let's go."

"Urahara Shop" Kyoko read aloud the sign that hung above the sorry looking building. She glanced around cauiously, it was a dodgy area afterall. She had promised to go home safely but Urahara Kisuke had occupied her mind into unbearable curiousity. She pulled her coat around her body, and stepped onto the yard. Expecting something to happen, she waited a moment before carrying on to the front doors of the shop.

Hesitation held her as her hand readied to knock the wooden-slat door. She could see a warm light through the crack underneath the door. However, being as it was so dark outside, she could see the dark shadow esculate in the light, covering the crack of light that she could see at her feet. She swallowed, her mind screamed to back up but her body refused to move. The door slid open calmly and a blonde-haired man looked down at her with a pleasant smile.

"Good evening, I've been expecting you." He said smoothly.

"I.. I wasn't looking for you.."

The blonde rose a brow "Oh? Then tell me why you're stood on my doorstep at this time of night?"

Kyoko did not have an answer, she lowered her eyes.

"No bother" he chuckled quietly. "You'd better come in." He turned away from the door, heading back through a thin isle of the dark shop. In front of him another door was opened, spilling light into the pokey room. Kyoko watched him a moment before letting go of her fears and slipping off her shoes and stepping into the shop. She slid the door shut behind her, locking out the cold, forbodding night.

* * *


	5. Memories Alive

_A smash of ivory of wooden floors_

_A harsh breath, a grazing touch.._

_..and a suffocating breath._

_"Promise me.."_

_"I break promises."_

The door snapped behind Kyoko, after following the blonde man into the back room of the shop. She glanced around her hazily, the dull decore was lighted by a floresant beam on the ceiling. Another figure stalked the corner, he was tall and of a strong, slender build. His eyes bore into the floor whilst his arms folded at his torso.

She tore her eyes away from him as Kisuke turned to her, his sea-green robe swept around him as he revealed two children in front of him.

"This is Ururu and Jinta." He introduced.

The girl, Ururu, gave a curtsy, her large black eyes filled with deep sombre. The red-haired boy, Jinta, gave her a gruff nod.

Kyoko nodded back at the politely, and Kisuke looked down at them. With a quiet murmur, they exited the room through another door on the opposing side of the room. Kisuke glanced back at Kyoko with a pleasant smile and took up residence on his knees in front of a small serving table. He busied himself with tea preparations.

_"No.. you can't."_

_"HISAGI.. HELP ME!"_

"Kyoko-san?"

She snapped back to reality.

"H..huh?"

"Would you like some tea?"

Kyoko blushed, embarressed that she had so obviously gone off into a memory and nodded. She sat down, taking the small cup from the blonde.

"Will you join us, Shuhei-san?" Kisuke asked.

_Shuhei... Hisagi. _

Kyoko held back a gasp, this man.. is, or rather _was _important.

The dark haired man glanced up at them for a moment, contemplating the already akward and tense situation. Kisuke's eyes blinked at him rather innocently until he heaved a sigh and joined the table reluctantly.

"Thank you." He said curtly as Kisuke passed him the tea.

A few minutes passed as the trio drained their cups and placed them back on the wooden table. Kisuke and Hisagi exchanged looks before the blonde man cleared his throat.

"Kyoko-san, forgive me but, there is a reason I led you here." He said, shamefully.

"Really?" She replied, blinking.

"Yes" he went on " You see, a century ago, there was a great war. A War between the Shinigami and the Traitor, Aizen Sosuke." There was a hint of distain as Kisuke spoke the name. "In that war...you and your sister fought and died and now you have been reborn."

There was a pause before a loud laughter rang through the room.

"Aha.. you expect me to believe you?! Oh, my! That's amusing!" Kyoko wiped a tear from under her eye.

"It's the truth." Hisagi finally spoke up, silencing the woman. His voice was low and dripped with regret and sorrow. "Your name was.. De'esta Mio. You were my Lieutenant of the 9th Division of the 13 Goteis of Seireitei."

Kyoko stared at him.

"..What?"

Kisuke sighed, taking off his hat, his mane of blonde hair ruffled beneath his hand as he brushed his hair back. He glanced at Kyoko with a small smile.

"When you blacked out in the club earlier, was that the first time that's happened?"

"Well. No.." She began.

"And feelings of familarity? When you came into this room, did you know that you've been here before?"

Kyoko's mind spun, she put a hand to her head as a sudden jolt of pain attacked her temple.

"It's okay, it's the memories trying to break through the barrier of your mind." Kisuke said, with all gentleness. "..The reason I led you here, was because that War is starting again. Aizen may be dead, but his Espada army live on, they are rebuilding the fortess of Las Noches and are growing more power everyday. We need your help."

Kyoko frowned and looked up at him. "What makes you think I even believe you?!"

"Mio.." Started Hisagi.

"NO! THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" She shouted in frustration. She scrambled to her feet and slid the door open angrily, exiting the room.

Hisagi sighed as he got up and watched her slam the front shop doors as she left.

"I told you that she would do that."

"Aiko-samaaaaa..?!"

Hanae flickered her eyes open. Her tongue flicked at her dry mouth to revive it.

"Aiko-sama?!"

Hanae frowned slightly, she still could not see. She lifted a heavy arm up to sheild her eyes from the light. As the shadow cast over, her eyes came into focus at the black curves of the figure "13" on the upside of her wrist. She felt a strange sensation, as if she had known it was there all along, mixed with the suprise of never seeing it before.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake!" Chirped the voice again; a child's.

Hanae looked around her as her eyes became used to the light, she fixed them upon the girl at her bedside. Her large, worried green eyes blinked back at her and curls of pink candyfloss framed her round face.

"Where.. am I?" She managed to finally speak.

"You're in your quarters silly!" Replied the girl, merrily. She wove a dozen strands of Hanae's hair between her fingers playfully.

"I'm so happy that you're back!" She said, tearfully. "Aiko-samaaaa..." Without warning she buried her head into the woman's lap and wept happily.

Akwardly, Hanae sat up, placing a hesitant hand on the small girl's head gently.

"Why.. do you keep calling me Aiko?" She asked quietly, trying not to make her cry anymore.

"Oi! Cas'! Get out!" The two looked up at the shadow, looming in the door.

The girl, apparently named Cas', turned to Hanae

"I'd better go.." She said, like a naughty child before sliding off the bed and dragging her feet to the door. She glared up at the taller figure. "I was only trying to help!" She snapped.

"I don't care. Piss off."

The girl stared at him in shock for a moment before she burst into tears and fled the room.

Now left alone, Hanae sat up properly and reached for the water beside the bed. She watched the figure from the corner of her eye as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him. She swallowed, unsure of.. well, everything. She glanced at him, as the water soothed and moistered her mouth. It was the same man, with shoking blue hair and angry eyes.

"So, have you come to tell me what the hell I'm doing here?" She snapped as he sat down at the end of the bed.

"So, you still don't remember eh?" He said, his tone had changed, there was something mourneful about it.

"Remember what exactly?" She asked, setting the glass down.

"Remember who you really are." He replied quietly. Hanae swallowed and glanced down, her fignertips ran over the number against her wrist.

"I.. remember parts.." She began "But, I don't know what I'm suposed to be remembering."

"You wanna' know why Cas' was callin' you Aiko?"

She turned to look at him, startled by the fact that he was staring intently at her, his sky blue eyes boring into her. She swallowed, unable to tear her gaze away.

"Because you _are _Aiko. De'esta Aiko, 13th Espada."

"Espada..." She repeated in a whisper, her brow creased as she searched her memories for answers.

"You'll remember. You're too powerful to forget permenantly."

"I want to go home. I need to get back to Ky." She pulled the white sheets from her legs and stepped out of the bed onto the cold, white flooring. SHe glanced down at the white, black trimmed nightdress she had been put in and frowned.

"You think I'm just gunna' let you go back?" He stood up.

"No, but you'd better." She replied, definately. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"You think we're even in the same dimension as that world?"

Hanae stopped in her tracks as she passed him.

"This is... Hueco Mundo." She said, without even realising that she'd said it. She swallowed and glanced round at the other, he was chuckling softly. His back musceles tensed and untensed with each harsh noise that came from his mouth. The number '6' stood bold and proud above his back hip. She swallowed. "..Grimmjow."

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Sexta Espada. _

His laughter stopped and he glanced at her, coldly.

"You remembered."


	6. Touchie, Touchie

_"Don't worry, I'll handle her."_

_Mio stepped forward, the thin, emerald hilt of her zanpukto gripped with both hands. Hisagi looked at her, he was exhausted from battle already, blood leaked from his left eye across his marked '69' and down, dripping from his jaw. His eyes widened as she stanced herself. Was she really going to do this? She snapped an impatient look at him._

_"GO!"_

_The Shinigami looked at her, his eyes flashed with adoration and worry before he leapt away, after the Fraccion, who laughed outrageously as he skipped away from his apponant. Now that he was gone, Mio focused her attention on the woman in front of her._

_She stood casually, a hand placed on her boney hip, her fingertips brushing the edge of the hole that tunneled through her side. Her delicate mouth opened lazily as if she was yawning._

_"My, my! Aren't we the heroic one." Her words rang sharply in Mio's ears. Her grip tightened. _

_"This ends, Aiko." She said, her teeth gritted. _

_"Maybe for you." The arrancar replied coldly. She took a more aggressive stance, bending her arm up to reach for her sword.  
_

_"Tch." Mio spread her feet apart, readying her attack. _

_"Honestly, my dear sister, whatever made you choose Hisagi-san? He's very weak." Her words smudged with boredom as she lazily withdrew the length of her blade. _

_Mio was already enraged by the very sight at Aiko, her hands trembled as she maintained her position. _

_"Ah well, I guess it doesn't matter so much when you're going to die anyway."_

_Aiko lunged forward, her sword rose strongly as it cut down, clashing angrily with Mio's. The two struggled against each other for a moment. Aiko leered at her through the crossblade. Mio struggled and broke free. She used her shun po to maover behind the arrancar. Her blade swung to attack her neck. Aiko swiftly evaded and let out a playful chuckle as her sword crashed against the other..._

"HANAE?!" The frantic brunette burst through the front door of the apartment. Only to be met by lonesome darkness. She crossed the open living area to the bedroom, swinging open the door. Upon finding nothing and turned and looked for a sign that she might be in the bathroom. "Hanae?! Are you here?" She yelled out against, beating her fist against the door of the bathroom. There was not a reply.

"She's not here."

Kyoko spun round urgently to the owner of the voice. Hisagi stood in the doorway, his taller, frightening shadow leered over the room at her. She let out a gasp.

"Why did you follow me?" She said at last, shakily.

The Shinigami walked cauiously into the apartment, his eyes set on her, although he wouldn't allow them to meet her own.

"Your sister isn't here, Mio-- Kyoko." He glanced at the floor.

"She's probably just not home yet." She shot at him, not really believing herself.

Hisagi crossed to the bedroom, he glanced through the doorway. "I don't think she's even come home.." He observed.

Kyoko frowned, frustated. She turned to the window for answers but only saw the dark street below, a dim streetlamp flickered. Hisagi made a noise behind her as if waiting. She turned her head to glance at him.

"..What do you want?" She asked him, memories rewinding slowly to a similar moment._ Somewhere.. _

"..I've come to take you back to Soul Society." He said, formally.

"I don't want to go to Soul Society!" She whined at him, exhausted.

Hisagi stood akwardily, Kyoko glanced away from him. She could really understand why he was persisting so much but something tugged at her. Her instincts drew her to him curiously.

"Alright, what if.. What if I do go with you?"

He looked at her, not fully understanding her question. She sighed heavily, trying to find a better way to explain.

"If I left, and came to Soul Society with you. What would happened to me?"

The Shinigami thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"You would find the missing truth in your life." He said at last, his voice quiet but tense. Kyoko's eyes widened at him, as if something awoke in side her, screaming that he was right. "You've lived your life in this world for 18 years now but you have never felt as if you belonged, always watching people, never joining them. No matter where you have gone or what you've acheived, you've always had something missing."

Kyoko found her knees giving way easily as she plonked down onto a chair. There it was, laid out for her, the things she had never been able to tell herself. Hisagi watched her, his arms folding against his chest. He tried to be patient.

"..Truth that I have been missing.." She spoke absent-mindedly to herself. Finally, she looked up at him."What if I'm scared of the truth?"

"Then I will help you." He spoke gently.

Kyoko considered this before she got to her feet again.

"What about Hanae?" She asked boldly.

Hisagi glanced away for a breif moment, his eyes dulling. "I do not know.." He lied.

The brunette nodded firmly.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But I will come back to find my sister."

Hisagi's lips traced a smile and he turned, opening the Senkaimon. He glanced as the small black object fluttered past his face before the room was filled with light and the doors through to the other side appeared. As the finer detailed set, the Shinigami looked down at Kyoko who had taken position at his side. Her eyes set ahead.

_Do not run.. Do not run.. _

Hisagi turned back as the doors slid open quietly, a cue for them to step through. As they did so, Kyoko took a glance around at the empty apartment before the doors closed abruptly and the Senakimon disappeared. Leaving darkness to reign the room once again.

"I.. don't remember." She glanced away from his intense glare. "I just.. knew your name."

Grimmjow turned to face her, irritated.

"Look, I'm not about to start helpin' you to remember, alright? You have to do that on your own."

Hanae frowned angrily at his response. "Why did you bring me here?! I don't know anything about this Aiko girl!"

He scowled, teeth gritted. God, she was a clueless idiot. "Why don't you just sit down and shut up eh?!" He snapped.

Her first instinct was of course to imply with the agreesive tone of his voice, however, Hanae found herself frozen and unable to move even a finger as her senses dulled - as if her very lifeforce was being drained away. Grimmjow must've noticed something because he turned angrily as the door swung open. A tall, slender finger sauntered into the room, a boney arm snacking around Hanae's shoulders. She managed a gasp as his face lowered, a toothy grin appearing in the corner of her eye.

"Well well, if it isn't Aiko-chan!" He said happily, his voice crept through her like a cold chill.

"Whadda' want, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow turned on him, angry at the intrusion.

"I jus' came to see my ol' friend is all!" The other defended.

Hanae was gripped by fear. She was unable to tell why this man frightened her so much. Frantically, her memories blurred together, flashes of scenes once played. A cruel laughter and unbearable pain..

She flinched and backed up against the wall like a scared child. Nnoitra set another sadistic grin.

"Aww, ya' afraid of me, pet?" He coo'd. She recoiled, unable to even speak.

The 6th growled, irritated by Nnoitra's presence. He took a step forward, his hand coiling around the open collar of the taller man's uniform and sneered. "Get out." He gritted.

A boney, cold hand enclosed around Grimmjow's, Nnoitra's visable eye narrowed. "Ya' gunna' make me, eh?" He challenged.

"Looks like it." Grimmjow responded, quietly, rage boiling over.

"Well ya' better hurry up, I need to go after Pet." His eyes moved to the empty wall where Hanae last was. Grimmjow followed his gesture and scowled.

"You fucking fool!" He released his grip, forcefully shoving the 5th back. He steared past him, out of the room.

"Honestly.." Nnoitra said to himself, adjusting his collar back to it's original placement. "Some people are so touchie.."


End file.
